diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Fortier
'''Bruce Fortier '''is the biological older brother of the heroine Yui Komori who went missing when she was a baby. He is the heir of the Fortier household. His main goal is looking for his missing sister who he became a detective for. Appearance Bruce is very handsome with short, messy, honey blonde hair and round blue eyes. He is very tall and well built with a slender body and fair skin. He also has a round face and strong shoulder blades. According to many of his friends, he has a very strong resemblance of his father, especially when the latter was younger. He wears a white shirt and creamy pants with light brown shoes. He also wears a black belt with a yellow bucket. Personality Bruce is extremely intelligent and clever. Because he is a detective, Bruce takes his job seriously. Despite being a heir of a wealthy family, Bruce prefers to live a life with heroic deeds to help people. Bruce shows to love his younger sister that disappeared 17 years ago. Bruce can be a bit flitting towards beautiful women, which; unfortunately for him, most women would often turned him down. He doesn't appear to believe in the supernatural and often says that somethings can have explanation. This says that he prefers things that seem real to him. However, Bruce does shows to be a religious person who believes in God. History Bruce was born to a wealthy family in France as the first born. He grew up as an only child with lloving parents and developed a collection of stamps. When he turned 10 years old, Bruce became a older brother to a baby sister. At first, Bruce was reluctant of sharing his parents with his sister but soon came around. Bruce loved his baby sister who was named Yui due to his mother being part Japanese. He took most of his time spending time with her. Unfortunately, for Bruce and his parents, the Vampire King Karlheinz and his brother Richter saw that Yui was the perfect vessel for the former's first wife Cordelia's heart. Bruce was the first one to noticed that his sister was missing when he heard her crying in her nursery. However, he was too late and only saw that Yui's crib was empty. Relationships Unnamed father Bruce has close relationship with his father. It's shows that his father supports him on his job. According to many others, Bruce strongly resemblance his father. The two often worried for Bruce's mother due to her mental illness is becoming worse each year. Unnamed mother Bruce has a loving relationship his mother and is extremely close to her. However, since his sister went missing, his mother became mentally ill after she lost Yui. Her mental health becomes worse each year which worries both her son and husband very much. Yui Komori Bruce loved his younger sister from the moment he saw her. He was happy to her big brother and wanted to always protect her from anything that hurt her. After she went missing, Bruce became a detective in order to find her to make their family whole again. Bruce's love for his sister very strong that he believes that she is still alive after the years that she went missing. Matthew Bernard Bruce gets along with his partner and best friend Matthew. Bruce met Matthew during his days at the academy to become a detective. In fact, their friendship is very close and strong that Bruce tells Matthew the real reason that he became a detective in the first place was to found his missing sister. Matthew even shows to have sympathy towards his friend and tells Bruce that he'll help him look for her. Trivia * Bruce's name means "From the brushwood thicket". * His surname means "Stronghold". * Bruce is currently living in Paris. * He is ten years older than Yui. * Bruce was the first one to discovery that Yui went missing. * The true reason that he became detective was to look for younger sister. * Many of his friends have noted that he and his father look strongly alike. Category:Yui's Family Category:Fortier Family Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Rich Characters Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Brothers Category:Alive Category:Siblings Category:Sons Category:Heroes Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Tragic Characters